1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a string for a musical instrument and to a method for manufacturing such a string.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, various innovations have been proposed with respect to the strings used with for example guitars and other musical instruments.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 2005-148730 (JP-A2005-148730) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,942, disclose a string for a musical instrument which includes a string body having a core and a winding wrapped repeatedly around the core, and a polymer cover formed by winding on the entirety of the string body a film in which the holes of a porous fluoropolymer material are filled with a low-temperature resin. Further, those documents also disclose a wound string construction in which a core is wrapped by a winding whose surface is covered by a polymer.
The string for a guitar described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 51-90809 (JP-A S51-90809) is provided with rust-resistant properties by applying a benzotriazole solution to the string body, to form a monomolecular film.
A string for a musical instrument is used under exceedingly harsh conditions. In the case of a guitar string, for example, human fingers come into contact with the string. Consequently sweat adheres to the string, and there is the problem of rusting of the string. Moreover, the string of a musical instrument is required to have a pleasant timbre.
However, the strings for musical instruments described in the above JP-A 2005-148730 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,942 have the problem that, compared with ordinary uncoated strings, the timbre is unnatural.
Moreover, the string for a musical instrument described in JP-A S51-90809 has insufficient rust-resistance functions, and so there is the problem that rust occurs due to the sweat and dirt adhering to human hands, as well as to moisture and similar in the air.